Do they know it's christmas?
by Callisto Norland
Summary: Eine Wette, ein Mistelzweig, viel Glühwein, ein verzweifelter Draco Malfoy, eine gemeine Hermine Granger und viele, viele Küsse. Das ist das Rezept für einen herrlichen Weihnachtsspaß!


**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**pünklich zur Weihnachtszeit bin ich wieder da! Natürlich mit einem leckeren Schmankerl im Gepäck. ;) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen & Lachen!**

Do they know it's christmas? watch?v=bjQzJAKxTrE

"Christmas is all around" watch?v=gtuwgB5S6hI ist aus dem Film "Tatsächlich... Liebe" (Love Actually) einer der schönsten und romantischten Weihnachtsfilme überhaupt. watch?v=ciAsltEpCkw

...

**Do they know it's Christmas?**

**Christmas is all around **

19. Dezember

Alieen Smudd. Schon wieder eine weniger. Blieben also noch…. Draco Malfoy schaute auf seine Liste. Verdammt. Immer noch viel zu viele. Der Mistelzweig, der über seinen Kopf schwirrte, klatschte gegen seine Nase.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein.

Blöde Wette. Blöder Zabini. Blödes Weihnachten. Und scheiß verdammter Glühwein.

...

Es war ein kalter Dezemberabend, den die Slytherins nach ihrem Quiddichtraining im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten und ihren wohlverdienten Glühwein tranken. Er war nach dem geheimen Rezept von Nott gebraut und hatte eine äußerst berauschende und enthemmende Wirkung auf alle Konsumenten. (Notts Geheimrezept war, dass der Glühwein mit Feuerwhiskey, in einem besonders ungünstigen Mischungsverhältnis, gestreckt war.)

Und so kam eins zum anderen.

Während Pansy Parkinson eins zum Besten gab, prallten die männlichen Slytherins mit ihren Eroberungen rum. Draco Malfoy war unbestrittener König. Kritiker und Neider gibt es viele. Sowie auch in diesem Fall, in Form von Blaise Zabini.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Du amüsierst mich mit deinen Frauengeschichten immer wieder."

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Ich könnte jedes Mädchen haben!"

„Sicher?"

„Natürlich!"

„Würdest du darauf schwören?"

„Ts! Ich weiß von meinem Können! Ich würde sogar mein letztes Hemd darauf verwetten!"

„Danke, danke. Aber schenk es doch lieber Pansy, du würdest ihr ihren Herzenswunsch erfüllen."

Und Blaise Zabini verließ die Runde. Der gemeine Slytherin würde jetzt denken, Malfoy habe Zabini überzeugt, jedoch muss man wissen, dass Zabini eine sehr eigentümliche Definition von Humor hatte. Er hat die seltene Angewohnheit ironische, sarkastische oder übertriebene Bemerkungen für bare Münze zu nehmen, nicht dass er keine Ironie verstand, doch den Betroffenen sein Gesagtes wieder vorzuhalten und ihn bloßzustellen oder ihn zu zwingen dies zu erfüllen, machte ihm teuflischen Spaß.

Und Draco Malfoy war ein Meister der Ironie und des Sarkasmus, und manchmal auch der Übertreibung.

Und so kam wieder eins zum anderen.

Seine Aufgabe war es nun bis zum ersten Weihnachtstag alle Mädchen der Jahrgänge vier bis sieben zu küssen (die anderen wurden ausgeschlossen, schließlich wollte Malfoy keine Anzeige wegen Verführung Minderjähriger riskieren). Ganz abgesehen, welchem Haus sie angehören oder sie in festen Händen sind (oder waren….).

Apropos feste Hände. Draco rieb sich die Rippen, dort hatte ihn Ian Pullman gestern mit der Faust getroffen, nachdem er seine Freundin geküsst hatte. Zwar hatte Draco danach die Beine in die Hand genommen, jedoch hatte Pullman ihn trotzdem erwischt. Crabbe und Goyle hatten die verfahrene Situation jedoch gerettet.

Sowieso hatte er sich das viel einfacher vorgestellt. Die Liste, die er von Zabini mit den Namen aller betreffenden Mädchen, erhalten hatte, war verdammt lang. Na gut die Slytherin Damen hatte er zum größten Teil fast abgehakt, Pansy hatte ihn, sobald sie von der Wette gehört hatte, hinterrücks überfallen und gnadenlos totgeknutscht.

Jedoch waren nicht alle ihm so gut gestimmt. Die Schüler, die eine Freundin hatten, die „Opfer" von Malfoy werden sollte, haben sich organisiert und veranstalteten eine wahre Hetzjagd gegen ihn (selbst die Slytherins... Blutsverräter!). Denn das Gerücht von Malfoys Weihnachtswette hatte ziemlich schnell die Runde gemacht.

Malfoy suchte schnell das Weite, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass der Bruder von Alieen Smudd hier auftauchen würde, um Malfoy dingfest zu machen. Genau genommen hat die AMD (Anti-Malfoy-Devision) beängstigende Ausmaße angenommen. Nicht nur die Freunde der besagten Mädchen hatten sich hier eingefunden, sondern auch die Brüder, beste Freunde und Verehrer, die die holden Damen vor Malfoys Übergriffen schützen wollen. (Was jedoch nicht immer im Interesse der besagten Damen lag.)

Der schwebende Mistelzweig klatschte schon wieder gegen seine Nase. Er erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seine Wette. Er musste bis Mitternacht in der Nacht von Heilig Abend auf den ersten Weihnachtstag alle Mädchen geküsst haben und ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, zwei von sieben Tagen waren schon fast verstrichen.

Was jedoch passieren würde, wenn er die Wette verlieren würde, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Er würde die letzten Weihnachtstage als kleines, possierliches, weißes Frettchen mit Weinnachtsmannmütze verbringen. Er hasste Frettchen im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen seit der Geschichte mit Moody.

Blaise Zabini würde, wenn er die Wette verlöre, nackt, nur mit einer Nikolaussocke um sein bestes Stück bekleidet, auf dem Astronomieturm „Do they know it's Christmas" und andere Weihnachtslieder zum Besten geben. Draco schnaubt, das ist doch kein fairer Wetteinsatz, na gut mit dem Singen könnte Zabini Probleme bekommen, aber mit dem nackt sein, er war sowieso exhibitionistisch veranlagt.

Die Turmuhr schlug zum Zapfenstreich. Malfoy drehte sich um und wollte zu den Kerkern zurückkehren, als er wildes Geschrei in der Tonlage Tenor bis Bass hörte.

Die AMD. Bloß weg hier. Malfoy rannte, was das Zeug hielt. Schnell noch um diese Kurve und dann ab in den Geheimtunnel…. Und dann ….

Bam! Malfoy rannte volle Elle in eine Mitschülerin rein. Oh Gott bloß keine Hufflepuff oder Raverclaw oder…

„Granger!" Die Schulsprecherin. Die Nervensäge. Miss Perfekt. Fräulein Petze. Er mochte sie. Ungeheuerlich.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Bist du nicht nur blond, sondern auch blind?"

„Bist du nicht nur nervtötend, sondern auch dämlich?"

Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Sie mochte ihn auch. Ungeheuerlich.

„Solch eine ordinäre Geste von dir? Ich hätte mehr erwartet."

„Nein ich lasse mich nur auf dein Niveau herunter, damit du mich auch richtig verstehst!"

„Auf mein Niveau herunterlassen? Um auf mein Niveau zu kommen, musst du erst heraufklettern!"

„Oh Malfoy, du überrascht mich immer wieder! Dich und den Begriff _hohes Niveau _in einem Satz zu verwenden ist genauso surreal wie deine Vorstellung du könntest alle Mädchen küssen. Also vollkommen nichtig."

Pah. Will die mich verarschen?! Malfoy wollte noch was erwidern, als er die Stimmen näher kommen hörte. Mann muss eben Prioritäten setzten. Und diesmal lag die Priorität ganz klar darin die eigene Haut zu retten. Granger konnte er morgen immer noch eins reinwürgen.

...

**20. Dezember**

Malfoy kritzelte kleine Strichmännchen auf sein Pergament, die eine ungeheure Ähnlichkeit mit Potty und Wiesel hatten und von einem McGonagall-ähnlichem Drachen gefressen wurden.

Verdammt, heute war schon der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien und er musste die Mädels, die planten über die Ferien nach Hause zu fahren, spätestens bis morgen Mittag geküsst haben, sonst würde es für seine Wette verdammt düster aussehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, hören Sie endlich auf zu träumen und antworten Sie mir auf meine Frage! Oder sind sie zu sehr mit außerschulischen Aktivitäten beschäftigt….. ?"

Na, toll! Nicht nur schlimm genug, dass ihm dieses fliegende Unkraut ständig an seine Wette erinnerte, nein die Lehrer fingen auch nun damit an.

„Wenn, Sie mir die besagte Frage noch einmal stellen würden, dann könnte ich mir überlegen, ob ich die Zeit habe, sie zu beantworten, oder doch eher zu stark durch meine außerschulischen Aktivitäten eingebunden bin, Prof. McGonagall!"

„Nachsitzen, Malfoy!"

Scheiß Drache!

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse! War je klar, dass die Alte keinen Spaß verstand, außerdem war das Wettbewerbsverzerrung, denn vor zwei Tagen, hat er Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledor, Sprout und die restliche Lehrerschar dabei erwischt, wie sie Wetten abschlossen, ob er seine Wette mit Zabini gewinnen würde. Und die alte Schachtel hat zehn Gallionen darauf gesetzt, dass er als Frettchen endete.

Gut, die restlichen Wetteinsätze hatte er nicht mehr mitgekommen, weil er sich mal wieder vor der AMD verstecken musste, aber so oft, wie er in den letzten Tagen _unverdient_ Nachsitzen musste, war klar, dass die anderen Lehrkörper auch gegen ihn waren.

Malfoy verteilte böse Blicke und blieb an Granger hängen, blöde Kuh, der musste er noch eins wegen gestern Abend auswischen.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und winkte ihm fröhlich zu! Miststück, die scheint sich auch noch zu amüsieren. Malfoy streckte ihr den Mittelfinger aus. Daraufhin warf sie ihm eine Kusshand zu. Bah, wie widerlich! Bevor Malfoy sein herzhaftes Frühstück auf dem Pult ausbreiten konnte, klingelte es zum Glück und McGonagall klatschte ihm einen Zettel auf den Tisch!

„Pünktlich! Sonst sind Sie schon vor Weihnachten ein Frettchen!"

„Besser einmal ein Frettchen, als lebenslang ein Drache!"

Zum Glück hörte das die äußerst sympathische Griffindor-Hauslehrerin nicht mehr.

...

„Oh, Malfoy du musst mich noch küssen!"

Angeekelt sprang Malfoy einen Meter weg, denn neben ihm stand: Lovebee, Calvin Lovebee.

Die wahrscheinlich größte Schwuppe auf dieser Seite des großen Teichs.

„Oh Malfoy, tu nicht so! Ich will doch nur ein kleines Küsschen, mein Loverboy!"

„Lovebee, verpiss dich! Ich küsse keine Männer!"

„Männer, ach wenn das so ist", Lovebee machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, „na ja dann, dann kannst du mich auch gerne Cally nennen!", und grinste Malfoy an, wie ein Madam Honeybun Honigkuchen-Pferdchen.

Nicht nur das Malfoy durch diese vermaledeite Wette in allen möglichen Schwierigkeiten steckte: AMD, Krieg mit der weiblichen Lehrerschaft, Drohbriefe, …. nein! Calvin Lovebee versuchte nichts ungelassen, um sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen.

Dies hatte er zwar früher auch schon gemacht, doch nicht in diesem Umfang. Aus einem harmlosen schwulen Schuljungen, der mit belanglosen Augenzwinkerein und kleinen verstohlenen Liebesbriefchen versucht hat andere Jungs anzubaggern, ist ein wahnsinniger Stalker geworden.

Von niedlich und schmeichelhaft zu pathologisch und unberechenbar.

Vor seiner Zeit als Stalker hatte Draco mit Lovebee sogar regelmäßig Schach gespielt. Schon damals hatte Calvin Draco offensichtlich angehimmelt. Dies hatte ihn wenig gestört, manchmal hatte Draco Calvin deutliche Flirtversuche sogar auf eine unglaubliche Weise gekontert, nur um Lovebee in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Auf die neutrale Frage von Lovebee, was Malfoys Lieblingsdessert sei, antwortete er „Bienenstich". Da Lovebees Gedanken sich lokal immer in der Gosse befanden, verschluckte er sich so heftig an seinem Kürbissaft, dass dieser wieder aus seiner Nase herauskam. Draco war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Lovebee!"

Draco versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, der Typ hatte ja Nerven, ihn einfach anzufallen. IHN. Ihn, Draco Malfoy. Aber im Moment benahmen sich ja wohl alle etwas sonderbar. Und jeder stürzte sich auf ihn, entweder um ihn zu küssen, oder ihm eine reinzuhauen.

...

„Bis du äh," Draco schielte auf seine Mädchenliste, „Coraline Pufftaff-Moore?"

Das Mädchen errötete und nickte heftig. Dabei wippten ihre beiden Zöpfe heftig mit und sie spiele mit dem Saum ihrer rosa Kaschmirjacke mit Kätzchen.

Ähm, Draco war sich unsicher. War das Mädchen schon in der Vierten? Nicht, dass er hier eine Elfjährige küsste und eine saftige Anzeige bekam, allerdings war das Mädchen fast 1,70 Meter groß und sah aus wie eine Grundschülerin auf Stelzen.

„Ähm", Draco schielte wieder auf den Zettel, „Coraline in welchem Jahrgang bist du?"

„Hihi, im Sechsten!", sagte sie grinsend und entblößte ihre blitzende Zahnspange.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Na Holla, die ist ja wohl ein richtiger Spätzünder! Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie drehte sich von ihm weg, senkte ihre Kopf und schaute ihn von unten mit großen Augen an. Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und wieder bewegte sie sich von ihm weg.

„Coraline, weißt du eigentlich, was ich mit dir machen möchte?"

„Hm," sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und scharrte mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Du willst mir ein Küsschen geben, hihi." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und wurde sehr rot, röter als die Wollknäule auf ihrer Kätzchenjacke.

„Du darfst aber nicht vor mir weglaufen," er schlich langsam auf sie zu.

„Hm."

Mit einem Mal packte er sie am Arm und zog sie ruckartig an sich ran. Und er wollte seinen Kopf zu ihr heruntersenken, als sie zu schreien begann wie am Spieß und ihn von sich wegschubste. Draco war so perplex, dass er nach hinten fiel und auf seinem Hintern landete.

„Verdammt noch mal! Was sollte das?"

„Hm, du hast mich erschreckt. Das war so plötzlich!" Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippen und schaute auf ihre Schuhe. Langsam aber sicher ribbelte der Saum ihrer Kaschmir-Kätzchenjacke aber auf.

Bald verlor er die Nerven. Sollte er jemals wieder auf so eine Wette eingehen, würde er fordern, dass die Mädels nicht nur mindestens vierzehn waren, sonder auch den geistigen Stand von denen hatten. Was sollte die Kinderkacke? Er schnaufte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Ok, Coraline. Noch mal. Wir werden es einfach noch mal versuchen." Ein bisschen Wahnsinn gesellte sich in seinen Blick.

Er musste sie heute küssen, da sie morgen nach Hause fahren würde. Ganz ruhig. Sie sollte nicht der Grund sein, warum er Weihnachten ein Fell tragen sollte. Nicht Pelz - sondern Fell!

Er ging wieder auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Das Mädchen schaute ihn ganz verschüchtert an und lag stocksteif da. Er hatte ein geistig minderjähriges Brett in seinen Armen. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter und Coraline kniff ihre Augen zusammen und formte einen Kussmund. Einen verdammt harten und verkrampften Kussmund. Draco küsste sie kurz und knapp und Coraline fing wieder an zu schreien.

Draco wollte einen Satz nach hinten machen, aber sie lag noch in seinen Armen und schrie, und schrie und schrie...Er sprang zurück, konnte sie aber nicht halten und beide krachten zu Boden. Coraline fing, wie wild an zu kichern. Und zu jauchzen. Und zu strahlen. Und auf und ab zu hüpfen. Draco lag immer noch auf dem Boden, doch Coraline hüpfte wie ein Mr. Fitz famos-fantastischer Flummi durch den Flur.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Ich hatte meinen ersten Kuss! Hihihi! Oh ich muss das unbedingt meiner Mami schreiben. Draco Malfoy hat mich geküsst! Hihihi! Ahhhhh! Das wird mir keiner glauben!"

Draco rappelte sich auf und rieb seinen Hintern. Coraline hopste an ihm vorbei und runter den Flur entlang. Ihre Jubelgesänge halten laut von den Wänden wieder. Dem Echo sei Dank.

„Meine Fresse!"

„Wem sagts du das? Das war ja fast filmreif!"

Draco drehte sich ruckartig um. Und wer zum Zauberhenker lehnte da locker an der Wand und verhöhnte ihn?

Granger!

„Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

„Lang genug, um zu wissen, dass du zwei blaue Flecken am Hintern hast!"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so einfühlsam sein kannst", sie kicherte. „Warst du gestern beim Nachsitzen auch so einfühlsam, als du die Flubberwürmer ausnehmen musstest?"

„Granger noch ein Wort und ich vergess' mich?"

„Was willst du," sie lachte glockenhell, „dich vergessen? Deine guten Manieren? Welche?"

Seit wann war sie so ein Miststück? Sie war zickig, anstrengen, besserwisserisch, eine Petze und ganz abartig brav? Aber seit wann war sie so biestig?

„Granger noch ein Wort und du hast auch gleich ein paar blaue Flecken!" Draco zuckte seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte damit vor ihrer Nase rum. Granger tat betont gelangweilt und inspizierte ihre Fingernägel. Mit einem Mal griff sie nach seinem Stab, beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne und flüsterte:

„Tik-tak-tik-tak-tik-tak!"

Dracos Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. Hatte sie etwa einen Dachschaden? Einen noch Größeren als er gehofft hatte? Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Doch er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie heftig zurück. Granger prallte hart gegen seine Brust und versuchte seinen Klammergriff loszuwerden.

„Granger provozier mich nicht! Oder ich sorg dafür, dass du etwas weniger angenehme Ferien haben wirst!", zischte er und starrte ihr in die Augen.

Sie starrte zurück, reckte trotzig ihr Kinn nach vorne und flüsterte: „Wie willst du das anstellen als Frettchen? Mich in den Finger beißen? Mich kratzen?"

„Granger treib es nicht zu bunt!", er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ihr Schlüsselbein und kleine Funken sprühten.

Und dann tat Granger, dass was heute wohl im Trend lag: Sie schrie!

„MALFOY IST HIER! ICH HAB IHN! SCHNAPPT IHN EUCH!"

Draco wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht, hektisch blickte er sich um, vom Treppenaufgang konnte man wildes, männliches Kampfgeschrei hören!

Die AMD!

Schnell drückte er Granger von sich und rannte, was das Zeug hielt. Er stürzte zum andern Treppenaufgang und versucht das Weite zu suchen, aber die AMD war doch weniger dumm, als gedacht. Oder wenigstens dieses Mal. Denn auf von dieser Seite kamen die Typen herauf gestürmt. Bewaffnet mit Zauberstäben, Besen und jeder Menge Testosteron.

Bescheiden ausgedrückt war die Situation: beschissen!

Er drehte sich, doch auch von der andern Seite kam die AMD angerannt. War war umzingelt, eingekesselt und musste um sein Leben fürchten!

Und alles war die Schuld von...

Weiter konnte Draco nicht mehr denken, denn Todd Cringle hatte ihn mit seinem elfenhaften Gewicht von 300 Pfund zu Boden geworfen.


End file.
